mauve
by mitsuchawn22
Summary: Él no tenía un gusto musical refinado como Crowley pero encontró la forma de hacer más amena su reunión. O lo intentó. La pasión del demonio al tocar su preciada arpa fue más de lo que pudo contener en su corazón y la memoria, esta vez, le jugó en contra.


— Ya debería estar por llegar, ¿no es así?

En aquellos días las lluvias en Londres eran implacables y no se habían detenido ni por un segundo, deslizándose por las paredes y golpeando con fuerza el techo de la librería, algo que a Azirafel hacía suspirar del gusto y tranquilidad que le provocaba: era la oportunidad perfecta para cerrar la librería simplemente como excusa de feriado y, por qué no decirlo, evitaba así que potenciales clientes entraran al local humedeciendo todo a su paso y arriesgando alguno de sus preciados libros al tacto del agua.

Así también, si queremos ser más específicos, en esas mismas maravillosas tardes la visita del demonio Crowley hacía todo más ameno. ¿Era eso posible? Su no-inadvertida presencia, sus comentarios graciosos y altaneros, y esa completa disposición a escucharle narrar historias de antaño de los libros que conseguía de tanto en tanto, la misma que podía observar de un devoto hacia su Divinidad, eran todas acciones que apreciaba desde el fondo de su corazón, algo así como "la guinda de la torta", sin duda alguna. Y con esto dicho, esa tarde de día martes había cerrado temprano, muy temprano la librería a la espera de su_ amigo_, con el que habían acordado juntarse en su morada para pasar el tiempo mientras sus respectivas oficinas se decidían en qué tareas darles para hacerlos sentir, otro día más miserables que el anterior, como acostumbraba a decirle Crowley cada vez que les llamaban la atención.

_Click_. Un chasquido, la chimenea comenzó a arder. Las nubes cargadas de agua se notaban grises y ensombrecían toda la ciudad. _Click._ Chocolate caliente para ambos y dejó en la mesa de centro la historia que se dispondría a contarle una vez se instalaran cómodamente frente al fuego. Supuso que llegaría en el Bentley por lo que no se preocupó demás por la lluvia excesiva. Pero en el momento en que iba a colocar algo en el tocadiscos para amenizar, _click_, una idea se instaló en su mente como si de un presentimiento se tratase.

Recordó noches atrás cuando Crowley le había invitado a su piso para tener una noche de largas y amenas conversaciones, como solían tener, acompañados de un buen vino y las pocas gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer. En ese lugar tan minimalista y elegante hay tantas plantas como libros en su librería, o quizás _no demasiadas_, y al llegar junto a la amena compañía que ya no se encargaba de negar la música también le recibía, envolviendo el ambiente de un aura agradable. Sin embargo, él no tenía la misma gracia a la hora de escoger música moderna para la ocasión, y fue esa tarde donde algo habló en su interior con entusiasmo.

_Click_.

Un gran objeto cubierto de una sábana tan blanca como la nieve se instaló frente a su sillón; se sentó y atrajo el objeto en medio de sus piernas, deslizando la gran tela que dejó ver el gran instrumento de madera oscura, delicadamente adornada con algunas piedrecillas de lapislázuli y oro en la columna y el capitel y con las cuerdas suficientemente tensas para ser tocadas si necesidad de afinar.

— Oh, tan deslumbrante como siempre.

Era un arpa.

Su arpa, la que había dejado en los Cielos antes de comenzar su trabajo como guardián en la Tierra.

Acarició esa madera con aroma a rocío que añoraba y no sabía que lo hacía hasta que la tuvo nuevamente en sus manos. Cerró sus ojos pasando sus dedos entre las cuerdas de forma delicada y el sonido hizo resonar algo en su interior, trayendo memorias de cuando tocaba melodías a los ángeles más pequeños en formación, miles de años atrás, tiempo donde él aún se encontraba Allá Arriba. Y al mismo tiempo que rememoraba la campanilla de la entrada sonó y demoró un poco en abrir los ojos cuando ve a su esperado invitado dejar su chaqueta colgada a un lado del fuego.

— ¡Crowley! Apenas te oí. Lo siento mucho, puedes acomodarte mientras voy a buscar-.

— No pasa nada, ángel —le detuvo antes de que se parara y se acercó a la mesa a servir el chocolate caliente. Era obvio que le esperaría con ello, y a pesar de lo helado de las calles dentro del local podía mantenerse simplemente con su camiseta y sentir la calidez del entorno. Dos tazas y un pequeño pastel que le había llevado a Azirafel para su deleite, listo—. Ibas a tocar esa enorme cosa ¿verdad?

La luz en el lugar era tenue, cálida. Crowley siempre pensó que a pesar de lo monótono que era ese sitio realmente se sentía, a veces, mucho más confortable que su propio piso, y que combinaba a la perfección con el carácter educado del ángel Azirafel, quien había dejado todo listo para su encuentro.

— Oh, sí. Bueno… —se comenzó a colocar nervioso y respiró hondo al acomodar sus manos sobre las cuerdas—, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que toqué por última vez mi arpa, Crowley. Ya sabes, soy un ángel, debería poder hacerlo sin problemas y todo eso… —rió incómodo y le agradeció por la taza y el dulce que dejó a un lado para él, mientras hacía vibrar las cuerdas distraídamente.

— Claro que lo sé. Si quieres tocar hazlo, sin problemas, yo sólo haré de espectador, ¿te parece? —se relajó hundiéndose en el sillón.

Hubo un silencio. Se miraron de forma cómplice y Crowley tomó un sorbo del chocolate. Quemaba, era agradable

— En todo caso —prosiguió—, ¿es esta una ocasión especial o algo por el estilo? Digo, es un poco… raro, ¿no crees? Bastaba con un disco y ¡puf! No había necesidad de _esto_.

— Creo que eso debería decirlo yo si te encontrara leyendo en la comodidad de tu hogar, estimado. Eso sí sería raro —negó con la cabeza y comenzó a tocar las cuerdas con suavidad, entrecerrando sus ojos en un intento de concentración para volver a familiarizarse con la sensación—. Y siempre que vienes es una ocasión especial. Sólo quería darle un toque diferente a nuestra reunión usual.

Al oírlo el demonio levantó las cejas con algo de sorpresa ante la declaración. Se dio la libertad de dejar sus preciadas gafas oscuras sobre la mesa de centro y miró al ser celestial frente a él un solo segundo antes de cerrar los ojos y sentir.

Los ángeles son virtuosos y Azirafel era uno en extremo, sólo que sus años en la Tierra lo habían "ablandado" de cierto modo: dentro de esas virtudes la música era algo con lo que ellos, como ángeles, nacían, impregnándose en su identidad de mensajeros de Dios como una esencia dulce que se desprende por cada poro de su piel y que perfeccionaban mientras más cercanos a la Deidad eran. Los dedos rasgaban lentamente las cuerdas del instrumento haciendo que una suave melodía cobrara vida, llenando la habitación de una tranquilidad asfixiante y sanadora junto al aroma a manzana y canela característico del lugar.

Las notas flotaban en el aire y ambos se sentían en las nubes: uno por la sensación satisfactoria en el cuerpo que le recordaba el ronroneo de ese gran instrumento haciendo vibrar su interior; el otro, embelesado por la melodía serena, y la vista del ángel que tocaba cada nota con una gracia que, probablemente, nadie más había tenido el honor de observar, o no al menos después de instalarse entre los mortales. La melodía duró poco tiempo y acabó en una nota larga y vibrante, enviando un escalofrío al cuerpo de Azirafel quien al terminar ahogó un suspiro. "Eso se sintió asombroso", pensó.

Observó a Crowley sonriendo y algo se removió al notarlo con los ojos cerrados oyéndolo atento. Tomó un trozo de pastel, disfrutando el toque ácido en contraste con la dulzura de la crema batida e hizo un sonido de satisfacción.

Otra mirada.

— ¿Quieres intentar tocar?

Ese pastel estaba sumamente delicioso, necesitaba otro bocado.

— ¿Qué dices? —abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. No digas tonterías, Azirafel.

— Vamos, no es como si fuera a matarte por intentarlo —acariciando la columna le dio una mirada llena de emoción escondida—, y estoy seguro que _recuerdas_ cómo hacerlo.

El demonio gruñó mientras bebía un poco más de chocolate caliente.

— Lo recuerdo, y es por eso que no quiero hacerlo.

— Crowley, estoy seguro de que lo harías fantástico y me emociona pensar en ello. Amas la música y quisiera verte en ello.

— Primero —indicó con el ceño fruncido—: yo no amo nada. Los demonios no sabemos de cosas como el amor, ángel. Y segundo, ¡el emocionado por volver a tocar eras tú, ¿verdad?! —su voz salió más aguda y escandalizada de lo que quería, por lo que sólo atinó a suspirar resignado. —. No esperes una canción de cuna como la que acabas de tocar, eh.

— ¡Oh, querido! ¿Lo harás entonces?

— Seguirás parloteando sobre eso y mirándome con ojos lastimeros el resto de la noche si me niego —respondió con amargura al ponerse de pie e hizo tronar su cuello.

Las ansias que sentía Azirafel aumentaron en el momento en que Crowley se acomodaba en _su_ sillón colocando el arpa entre sus piernas, y para cuando tomó asiento frente a él, el ser oscuro comenzó a mover sus dedos entre las cuerdas con gracia y sutileza, muy impropia de él.

"Esto es…" Azirafel contuvo el aliento y dejó el dulce a un lado. Sabía que se le daría bien tocar el arpa ya que fue un etéreo en algún tiempo remoto, pero era casi irreal verlo ahí, tocando de manera tan exquisita frente suyo. Su cuerpo se notaba relajado; el cabello caía graciosamente frente a sus ojos entrecerrados y sus delgados dedos apenas y rozaban las cuerdas, cosa que le llamó la atención por el agradable sonido que producía.

— _Mauve__ (1)_ —susurró Crowley, sin dejar de tocar.

La melodía tenía un tinte de melancolía, siendo al mismo tiempo sombría y le recordó a aquellos cánticos celestiales del que fue partícipe milenios antes. Es más. Estaba seguro de que esa melodía la había escuchado anteriormente pero no recordaba muy bien de qué y sólo se limitó a seguirla tarareando de forma queda para no opacar el bello sonido. "¿Dónde la he oído antes?" El demonio le aseguró que no sería una melodía tranquila, pero resultó ser amena y esa emoción que le estaba llevando al punto de que sus ojos comenzaran a aguarse era mayor de lo esperado, por lo que la voz de a poco se le fue quebrando. Al finalizar la canción Crowley estaba tan absorto que siguió con otra más, sin darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba el ángel.

— _Fernweh_ —dijo en voz baja y Azirafel supuso sería el nombre de su interpretación. No la conocía como la anterior y aun así la sensación de soledad no se iba, haciendo que el aire se sintiese abrumador.

"Oh, Crowley, querido", pensó al verlo con una mueca de dolor: estaba colocando tanta pasión en lo que hacía que, así como sentía emociones agradables también se comenzaba a empapar de una entrañable nostalgia. La imagen borrosa de alguien tocando Allá en lo alto, con rizos color cobre y gentiles ojos ámbar apareció y como una ráfaga de viento se fue. "No puede ser". Las lágrimas sólo comenzaron a salir mientras la música terminaba y no se dio cuenta hasta que una voz le llamó la atención: en sus oídos seguía burbujeando la melodía y en su mente esos preciosos ojos le miraban a él.

— Azira… ¡Azirafel!

— ¿Eh? ¿Crowley? —el susodicho estaba de rodillas frente a él, limpiando las lágrimas en sus mejillas y acariciándolas con temor.

— Creo que no lo hice tan bien como pensaba —bromeó preocupado al ver el estado del ángel.

— ¡No! ¡No, no, no es cierto, lo hiciste estupendamente! —sonrió para darle seguridad y terminó de secar sus ojos—. Sólo… me emocioné al verte tocar, querido, y me resultó extrañamente familiar la primera melodía —se trató de recomponer tomando una bocanada de aire y restregó su pómulo contra la palma de su mano. "Cálido"—. ¿Alguna que hayamos escuchado en tu piso antes, tal vez?

— Oh, no. Es la única canción que recuerdo del día en que caí, ángel —sin quitar su mano le miró con ternura—, y pensé que la conocerías. Veo que no me equivoqué.

— Ya ves que no —no salía de la sorpresa. Ese deja-vú fue muy real, demasiado para poder contenerlo, y como si fuera un niño pequeño la curiosidad crecía en él—. Ah, Crowley.

— ¿Qué?

— Tú… ¿recuerdas algo, por pequeño que sea, de cuando eras… cuando eras un ángel?

— Sólo que hacía muchas preguntas —dijo frívolo soltándole. Se dirigió a la chimenea y miró el arpa tras de él—, y que amaba tocar el arpa, o el instrumento que fuera. Supongo era lo único que se me daba bien y por lo que sigo atado a la música en la Tierra.

— Supones, supones.

— Bueno, puedo recordar voces que me elogiaban y decían lo extremadamente bueno que era, que aprendía muy rápido por mi cercanía a Ella y blablablá.

— ¡Maravilloso! Eso es poco común, aunque no lo creas… espera —hizo una pausa confundido—, ¿cercano a qué? ¿A mi Superior?

— Era lo que me decían, ángel, sinceramente no recuerdo mucho de cuando estuve Allá Arriba y quiero que siga así —le cortó brusco volviendo a colocarse sus gafas. El ángel lo miró sospechoso y optó por terminar su pastel, sin seguir preguntando.

Azirafel sabía que había algo más, pero _confiaría_ en él. Esa indulgente forma de tocar era propia de seres celestiales como él, sí, pero no al mismo nivel: requería de un amor y entrega a la Deidad como ninguna otra, algo que sólo tenían los que pertenecían a las altas jerarquía en los Cielos. No comentó más para evitar el enfado del demonio en cuestión, pero… realmente ese recuerdo le había dejado el pulso acelerado, maravillas del cuerpo humano. Se preguntó en algún momento si realmente le conocía de antes de los sucesos en el Edén y prefirió callar y olvidar, más de lo que actualmente había olvidado (y que no sabía que lo había hecho).

— La lluvia no parará hasta en unos días más —dijo calmado— pero quiero agradecerte por tan conmovedora interpretación con ¿una cena en el Ritz? —preguntó el ángel sin un dejo de burla en sus palabras.

— Paso —levantó su taza nuevamente llena de chocolate caliente hacia él—, creo que quedarnos aquí matando el tiempo sería más disfrutable.

— Si lo dices así no puedo negarme. Realmente eres alguien agradable para ser un demonio —estiró su mano haciendo un "salud" con sus tazones sonriendo encantadoramente y luego de dar un sorbo se acomodó en un sillón que no era suyo para contar la historia antes apartada.

— Que no soy agradable, por Satán.

— No seas modesto, querido —le sonrió encantadoramente y Crowley no tuvo más opción que devolverle la sonrisa exasperado; sin embargo, sin decir otra palabra se sentó sin garbo dispuesto a oírle hablar toda la noche si era necesario.

Su voz era la música que sus oídos más anhelaban en cada velada.

Y el arpa, tan delicada quedó ahí instalada a un lado de la mesa de centro, la cual nunca más fue tocada por el demonio pero que Azirafel aprovechaba de practicar en cada momento antes de encontrarse en la librería, a la espera de algún elogio o comentario encantador y también orden de evocar la imagen de ese ser celestial que tan conocido se le hacía y en su ser quería mantener hasta el día en que, quizás , _le volviese a ver._

_(1) _Color de la flor de malva, de la gama del color morado; violeta pálido.


End file.
